The Question
by waterrain
Summary: America asks a certain question to some of the Nations and the answer in the end is a 'Yes'.
1. Japan

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

"Will you sleep with me?" America asked Japan with pleading blue eyes and not noticing that Japan's cheeks were turning red. Japan just stared at him in disbelief and not believing that America could ask such a thing, but he couldn't exactly deny America when he looked at him with those wide and innocent blue eyes.

"Yes." Japan replied simply and guided the smiling America to his bedroom. He bit his own lip and looked at America stripping to his boxers. Japan had to smile since America's boxers were red, white, and blue along with there being golden stars all around them. He noticed that America has a pretty good figure and then saw him putting his glasses onto the table stand.

"I will be right back, America. I have to take a shower." Japan said to America and he noticed that America just nodded before turning on the night lamp that was on the table stand. Japan sighed heavily and then stripped off his outfit before walking into the shower. He remembered how America looked without his glasses on and blushing heavily to himself for it make America look more like a Uke along with causing him to have several images of how America would look like beneath him staring up with innocent eyes.

Japan could not believe he of all Nations will be able to sleep with America and then turning off the water after cleaning himself thoroughly. He walked out of the shower and then dried himself off. Japan had on only a large black towel around his hips and then walked out his bedroom where America is waiting on him. He saw America was under the covers and his hands were holding the covers. Japan walked over and went under the covers laying next to America who smiled brightly.

"Thanks, Japan. I did not want to sleep alone. I saw a horror movie and it was just scary." America said happily and he was smiling when he hugged him not noticing the shocked expression along with a hint of disappointment on Japan's face. "I use to sleep with England when I was a child, but he always fell asleep. When Lithuania was my house keeper and stuff like that he also fell asleep before me. You won't fell asleep first right, Japan?"

"I will not go to sleep before you, America." Japan muttered and he felt embarrassed for misunderstanding America's question from before along with assuming that America had meant sex. America yawned widely showing his whole entire mouth and continued to cling to Japan for comfort.

Japan's cheeks were flushed from contact from America and the fact that he was naked since the towel slipped away along with the fact that America was in boxers. He watched as America fell asleep and heard the soft mutter of 'You smell like some sort of flower'. Japan did not bother trying to escape from America's hold on him and he tried to ignore his body's reaction that was caused by America's closeness.

"Next time, I'm saying no." Japan muttered to himself and then mentally thought to himself 'Unless you mean sex.', but after thinking that he felt a bit embarrassed and the thought of America in cat ears along with the small costume made his cheeks burn. Tonight sleep will not come easily and may bring about an awkward morning at least for him, but not America.

Japan bit his lip as he felt America's lips on his neck and knowing that he was muttering in his sleep. He sighed heavily and then closed his eyes trying to go to sleep. Japan finally managed to go to sleep and his last thought was 'America is just like a kitten always teasing.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. China

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

China has grown use to America watching horror movies and the clinging that occurs during so called 'Scary' scenes. He could not understand why America watch's those movies if it causes him to feel afraid, but China has grown use to it and hardly ever tries to understand America at times for that causes him to have a huge headache about it.

However China still remembers the first time and he still feels incredibly silly for assuming other things along with feeling highly embarrassed.

"China, Will you sleep with me?" America had asked and his bottom lip was sticking out slightly. His blue eyes were wide and pleading for a 'Yes'. China at the time had blushed slightly and it had been quite a while since he last had sex with anyone.

"Yes." China had replied calmly and then he was hugged by a smiling America. He made sure to take a shower and had calming breaths to keep himself relaxed, but then later on discovering that America really meant just sleeping and not sex. Luckily America was blissfully unaware about it, but yet China still felt embarrassed and made sure to never ever mention it anyone. He fell asleep after America went to sleep and China wished that America really did mean sex, but maybe one day.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


End file.
